


hat trick

by whisperedkisses



Series: the good old hockey game [1]
Category: Golden Kamuy
Genre: F/M, Hockey AU, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: saichi scores three times in one night.
Relationships: Sugimoto Saichi/Reader
Series: the good old hockey game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924987
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	hat trick

**Author's Note:**

> i set this in a world where kotan’s still exist and the Ainu weren’t nearly genocided into oblivion. . . a girl can dream. 
> 
> also, sugimoto would love hockey. you have blades on your shoes and every once in a while the play stops so you can fist fight? it’s literally his dream sport

“Immortal Sugimoto? I keep hearing people call him that, but I don’t even know where the name came from.”

“Have you ever gone to one of their games? Once I saw him take a slapshot to the throat and he didn’t even  flinch .”

“That’s pretty...well, that’s something.” 

“Yeah! And then he got right up and scored a moment later! I didn’t even see it coming!” You gave your friend a look, hoping no one in the classrooms heard her squeal. 

The trophies glittered in their glass case as you walked past. A quick glance at the brass nameplates on the statues would confirm the wild stories your friend was babbling at you: each of the top-shelf trophies had the name ‘Saichi Sugimoto’ inscribed as its most recent recipient. 

“Do you want to come see them play with me this weekend?” Your friend sharply nudged you in the side.

“I’m not into sports as much as I was in high school.” She let out a loud whine at your response. “Don’t be a baby.”

“I don’t want to go alone, [F/N]. What if they think I’m some sort of- some sort of  puck bunny?! ” She hissed the last part as if she was swearing in a church service. 

“Don’t you go to, like, all of their games anyway? They’ll already think you’re a groupie,” The two of you turned the corner and pushed through the heavy metal doors. “Agh, it’s snowing already? I didn’t even bring a toque...” You muttered and turned back to face your friend, who was pulling on the hood of her coat. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this excited about anything before, Inkarmat. You sound like a fangirl.”

“I know,” She smiled, her eyes crinkling as she looked at you sweetly. “It’s— alright, listen. I’m pretty into the goalie and he invited me to come sit by the bench to watch their home game this Saturday, and I’d rather not go alone,” She said. She took your mitten-wrapped hands in hers and stared into your eyes. “If you come with me, I’ll be the DD and you can drink as much as you want.” You laughed and squeezed her hands. 

“Throw in some rink popcorn and it’s a deal,” You zipped up your coat and readjusted your bag on your shoulders. “I haven’t been to one of their games in such a long time. Does that idiot Shiraishi still play for them?”

“You’re always so mean to him, [F/N].” Inkarmat laughed. You started on the snow-dusted path back to your shared dorm room. “Aren’t you childhood friends?”

“Pssh, that just means I have the right to insult him, considering how long I’ve put up with his fuckin’ patter,” You waved your hand in front of your face. “Do you know how bad he smells after practice?” Inkarmat covered her mouth to hide her laughter. 

“As long as you don’t talk like that during the game, I think it will be fun,” A squall blew some 

snow sideways at your face and brushed roughly over your cheek. Inkarmat tugged the collar of your coat up and brushed a bit of snow off the top of your head. “Dress appropriately for the game, too, okay?” 

————————————

The rubber soles of your winter boots squeaked loudly as you pulled them on. The cracked rubber mats in the entranceway were devoid of it’s usual abundance of wet boots. The dorm hallway was quiet for a Saturday night, save for the  flick flick flick  of the snowflakes on the window. You assumed that most of the students were simply not on campus, seeing as the holiday break had started yesterday, but you and Inkarmat had elected to stay in the dorms to finish your dissertations. 

The unisex dorm you two lived in was well-known across the university for being the building with the least funding. Leaky pipes, broken door hinges, and power outages were commonplace occurrences in the Hokuchin Building(though the school’s PR department would beg to differ). The trade-offs were reduced boarding fees and amazing cafeteria staff, and it was beyond anyone’s imagination how the most rickety building on campus had the fastest wi-fi speed - a cold comfort in a place where the chance of the heat working was 50/50. 

The only real gripe you had with the place you called home was the people you called your neighbours. They weren’t rowdy, or dirty, no - the only one who was a really bad building-mate was Shiraishi, who lived across the hall, and his roommate kept him in check most of the time. The real problem was the roommate himself.

Saichi Sugimoto, known to most as ‘Immortal Sugimoto.’ The embodiment of pure physical strength packed into a 6’3’’ frame, with as many scars on his body as there are stars in the sky. He was kind, albeit intimidating. He always smelled faintly of pine boughs(not that you ever smelled him on purpose) and his wrist shot had the power of a double-barreled hunting rifle. You met him the day he and Shiraishi moved in across the hall, and the calluses you felt when you shook his hand made you wonder what he did to rough himself up so much. The scars across his nose, cheeks, and mouth were a sports injury, he said, and although you had heard the words come out of his mouth you couldn’t respond when your gaze met his golden eyes. He had smiled at you then, and you couldn’t say no when he asked you to help him set up his hockey net in the back parking lot. He was a great friend, you thought, even though you sometimes wished it was a bit more than that. You weren’t necessarily prone to romantic feelings, and maybe you were just horny, but there was something about Sugimoto that made your brain short circuit. 

The sound of Inkarmat descending the stairs brought you out of your reverie, and you stretched your legs out. “Took you long enough,” You teased, waiting for her to catch up. 

“I was busy. All the faucets are out in our washroom again, so I had to use the men’s room,” She sighed. “I hope we won’t be late.”

“We can’t possibly be late, Inkarmat, we’re leaving thirty minutes ear—“ A loud slamming sound startled you both and you sucked in a sharp breath. More clattering from the second floor followed it, and you raised a brow at Inkarmat. “Everything alright up there?” You called. 

“EVERYTHINGISFINEDON’TWORRYABOUTIT,” A frantic and booming voice you recognized as Sugimoto’s responded. A moment later he bounded down the steps with his bag of gear slung over one shoulder and a hockey stick in the other hand, wild hair sticking out every which way. He dumped the items at your feet unceremoniously and yanked his boots on as fast as possible. 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be warming up?” You asked, scooting your feet out from under his CCM bag.

“YEAHI’MGOINGNOWBYE!” He scooped his things back up and rushed out the front doors. You shared a look with Inkarmat and, before you could return to your previous conversation, Sugimoto burst back inside. “IFOGATAASKSYOUWHOTOOKHISSTICKTAPEITWASN’TMEOKSEEYOU!” You couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his absurdity. 

“Why would Ogata ask  you  who took his tape?” Inkarmat asked, giggling quietly. 

“Do you remember when he and Tsukishima went camping and had me water their plants?” You began, walking towards the doors. Inkarmat gave you a serene smile as you held the door open for her. “That weekend I was ref’ing a game for my little cousin’s team, and I borrowed a couple rolls of tape ‘cause I usually do everyone’s sticks when I’m there. I didn’t need as much as I thought, and by the time I got off the ice with the kids after the game, some of their younger siblings had gotten into my bag and mummified each other with Ogata’s tape,” You let out a breathy laugh at the memory as you slipped into the passenger seat of her car. 

“Ah, I remember this now,” Inkarmat said, turning the key in the ignition. “He was more standoffish than usual after that.” 

“And I had spent such a long time getting him to be friendly to me, too,” You sighed. The engine turned over and the car finally rumbled awake. “You sure you’ll be able to get us home in this?”

“We’ll be fine, I foresaw it,” Inkarmat winked at you and pulled the vehicle out of the lot.

————————————

The campus ice rink was half-empty and colder than usual. You and Inkarmat sat side-by-side on the risers behind the home bench, huddled under a blanket to keep warm. The Otaru Bruins were warming up, and you noticed Shiraishi and Kiroranke making googly-eyes at the other team from the center line. A hulking form in goalie gear that you recognized as Tanigaki took notice of Inkarmat and waved with his catcher before clumsily dropping his stick. She giggled, and you noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as she waved back. A voice called your name, and you looked towards the spectator’s entrance to see your friend Asirpa approaching the two of you. 

“Yo! I thought you didn’t usually come to these games, [F/N],” Asirpa sat on the bench row below you and rested her head back on your knees. “Oh, look, those two idiots are trying to intimidate the visitors again,” She pointed towards Shiraishi and Kiro. 

“Asirpa, I thought you usually had your own games on Saturday nights,” Inkarmat said, leaning forward to try and share the warmth of the blanket. The fringe of the blanket tickled Asirpa’s nose and she let out a snort. 

“Our break started last week, so I have a lot of free time. When this game is over I’m gonna go visit Huci,” She said, lifting her head up at the sound of the whistle. The warm ups were over, and the starting lineup was filing into their positions. You noticed Sugimoto taking his spot as left defense near the boards where you sat, and your eyes locked for a moment. He smiled a bit, his eyes crinkling up in that cute way you loved, and you hoped that the red of your cheeks came from the cold and not his gaze. Another whistle sounded, and you were brought out of the moment by the puck drop. 

The first and second periods of the game played out evenly; two goals scored by each team. Every forward push was accompanied by a shout of ‘WICKED SNIPES!’ or ‘FUCKIN’ BEAUTY!’ from Shiraishi, which surprisingly seemed to encourage the team instead of annoy them. Tanigaki was all but balancing on his head keeping the opposing attackers out of his net. Each time he saved, you noticed him turning to look at Inkarmat, as if looking for her approval. 

The star of the game, however, was Sugimoto. You were amazed at the speed with which he skated, considering his size. Nothing deterred him from his focus on the puck, and his eyes never left it, even when he was on the bench. In the last half of the third period, a breakaway forward from the opposite team slammed into Sugimoto head-on and toppled him into the boards. 

You gasped and stood up, the blanket falling from your shoulders as you watched Sugimoto roll over onto his knees to catch his breath. Through the fishbowl of his helmet cage, you saw a dribble of red at the corner of his mouth. It looked like he had bit his tongue as he fell, and you subconsciously covered your mouth in shock. He pushed himself back to stand with his stick and returned to the bench to swap. As Sugimoto stepped off the ice, he looked up towards where you stood and noticed you watching him move with a concerned expression(though you’d never admit to his face that you were worried). He grinned and raised his fist in the air, and let out a shout of “I’M FUCKING IMMORTAL!” 

“You absolute moron,” You mumbled, sitting back down and letting Inkarmat return the blanket to your shoulders. Asirpa looked back at you with a shit-eating grin on her lips. 

“What’s that all about, [F/N]? Are you perhaps  worried  about Sugimoto?” You yanked her headband over her eyes and grumbled.

“He just bit his tongue, I’m not worried,” You said, glancing back at the home bench, where Sugimoto was waiting for the final shift change of the game. There were less than sixty seconds left on the clock, and your eyes were glued to Sugimoto’s back as he skated towards the loose puck in the visitor’s corner. 

“Go get ‘em Sugimoto!” Asirpa shouted in her growly sort of way. The three of you were on your feet now, and Inkarmat had a knowing smile on her lips that made you think she knew what was coming. 

Quick as a bullet, Sugimoto barreled past the defenseman at the center of the face off circle and let out a battle cry before slapping the puck right in the top shelf of the net.

Cheers and shouts of victory blocked out everything in your mind as the final buzzer sounded. A wide grin spread across your face. Asirpa was pumping her fists, and Inkarmat shook your shoulder to snap you out of your daze. “They won! Look at Tanigaki Nispa!” She pointed to the dogpile of players in the home team’s net as Tanigaki struggled to crawl out from under his elated teammates. Inkarmat shrugged off your blankets and bounded down the steps to the boards, placing her palm on the cool glass. 

“Cirronnup has a boyfriend now,” Asirpa said, waggling her eyebrows at you. “When are you going to get yourself a special someone, [F/N]?” Her smug smile reminded you of a cartoon cat. “Or better yet, find me a girlfriend instead. I deserve it more.”

You laughed and began gathering yours and Inkarmat’s things. “She doesn’t like that nickname, Asirpa. Maybe I’d help you find a girl if you were nicer,” You mused, returning her smug expression. The two of you descended the risers to wait for Inkarmat, but she seemed preoccupied with trying to communicate with Tanigaki through the boards. “I think I might just hitch a ride back with Sugimoto. Tanigaki might take her out on an actual date tonight.”

“Wellll, I’m out. Huci said that the kids at the kotan need someone to watch them while everyone’s gone hunting up the mountain, so I’ll be back later next week,” She waved her hands at you, and you could see the outline of her tekunpe underneath the bulky winter mitts she wore. 

“Tell Huci I said hi,” You called, but she was already halfway out the door. When you turned around, the ice was being resurfaced and Inkarmat was gone, so you sent her a quick text and left to find Sugimoto. 

He wandered out of the change room twenty minutes later, hair slicked back from a shower and surrounded by a glow of victory. You were camped out on a stack of boxes next to the referee’s change room, fiddling with your phone as you waited for him. Sugimoto called your name and you perked up, embarrassed at the eagerness with which you were waiting to see his face.

“Congratulations, champ,” You said, sliding off the stack and shoving your hands in your pockets. 

“We’re not even in the playoffs yet, [F/N].” 

“I know,” You smiled at him then, a real smile, where the corners of your eyes scrunched up and your cheeks tinted a shade darker. “D’you think I could hitch a ride back with you?”

“Oh, sure,” He rested a hand on his upturned hockey stick and leaned down ever so slightly. “Mind if I take a smoke break first?”

——————————

The cold of the brick wall you leant against seeped through your jacket and made you shiver. Sugimoto dumped his things on the ground nearby and joined you, nudging the door shut with his foot. 

“Is there a special reason why you have the keys to the Zamboni door?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man. 

“I’m a man of many secrets,” He said, and scooted a little closer to you than you could perceive. 

“Mm, are you now?” You looked up, blinking away the snow that fell on your lashes in the quiet night. Everyone else had long since filed out of the rink, and the darkness made you think that even the staff had closed up shop. “You seem like an open book to me most of the time, Sugimoto.” He laughed, and you could hear the rumble of his chest.

“How come you never call me by my first name?” He asked, and you turned your head to find that your shoulders were touching. He leaned into you from the side, though his gaze was fixed to the sky like yours was a moment ago. 

“How d’you mean?” 

“How long have we known each other? Three or four years, right?” He looked down at you, and you felt the warmth radiating off his body as he inched closer. “I can’t name a single time you’ve ever called me by my first name.”

“Well, I...” You mumbled, wrenching your gaze away from his. You hadn’t even noticed the way in which you addressed him all these years. Everyone called him Sugimoto, so you got in the habit of it as well, but it seemed to bother him more than you knew. “I dunno. I guess I just—“

His face was much closer now that you looked back at him, and your breath caught mid-sentence. You could see the trenches of the scars on his face. For a moment, embarrassingly, you wondered what the scar on his lips would feel like against yours. “Call me by my real name, for once.” He said lowly. His eyes were half-lidded; two golden suns disappearing over the horizon of his eyelids. 

You sucked in a breath and closed your eyes in anticipation of what you knew would come next. “... Saichi .”

He kissed you, then, softly and insistently, and you let your hands press against the wall behind you as he tipped your chin up with his hand. His chest pressed into yours, and the fumbling of his hands towards your waist made you break away slightly.

“Sugi— Saichi, I don’t really—“ He froze and leaned back a moment, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He whispered, looking hurt like a kicked dog. You shook your head.

“No, I— It’s not that.” You gulped, trying not to look disappointed at the distance he was putting between you. “I just don’t really know where this is coming from.”

“Haven’t you seen the way I look at you?” 

You flinched and looked back up at him. “What?”

“I don’t even try to hide how much I want you, [F/N].” He said, his gaze flickering to your lips and back up to your eyes. He leaned closer until his lips met the shell of your ear. “I want you to call my name for me.” You shivered. A long moment passes before you speak again, and a smile threatens to cross his lips. 

“ Saichi .” 

He groans and leans into you again, putting more pressure behind his kiss as he clutches your waist. The sweatpants and undershirt he wore left nothing to the imagination, and you could feel his chest rumble when he moaned and broke away from you for air. You bring your trembling hands up to cup his cheeks, brushing your thumb over the divot in his lips, and he moans again like he was starved for touch. You wonder if he’s thought about this as long as you have. You wonder if he knows about the hold he has on you. 

He kisses you again shortly and then pulls back to his full height, dragging you up onto the tips of your toes. “I’ve been waiting so long for this. Please say I can fuck you.” The blatant sexuality of his statement makes you smile.

“You really said that, huh?” You leaned up and kissed his jaw. His grip on your waist tightens and you let out a tiny squeak.

“ Please.  I want to make you mine.” He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead covers your mouth with his, kissing the air right out of your lungs. 

“How much room do you have in the back of your truck?” You ask, breathless and blushing. Without a moment’s thought Saichi hoists his abandoned hockey gear over his shoulder and grabs your hand, tugging you behind him as he sprint-walks towards his banged up Ford. He chucks the gear in the bed and scrambles for his keys before practically throwing you in the backseat of the truck. You pushed yourself up and shook your head to rid yourself of the snow piling on top of it. 

Sugimoto crawled in behind you, his head still touching the ceiling even in the spacious truck.He closed the door behind him and rested against the seat, gesturing for you to come closer. “C’mere.”

You shrugged off your coat and climbed onto his lap. His hands immediately flew to your waist again and tugged you closer. The outline of his bulge pressed against you, and the heat of the friction was dizzying. You felt your face growing hotter. Saichi nuzzled your neck as you rested your forearms on his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The heat coming off of your bodies together was becoming too much for you to bear, and you began to feel lightheaded. “Is this really happening?” You whispered, more as a statement to yourself than to your lover. You pushed off his Gongshow hat to curl your fingers in his hair.

“Do you want it to?” Saichi’s hands found their way under the hem of your shirt and you couldn’t help the soft moan that fell from your lips. “Please say yes. Let me believe that you want me for just one night.”

You gasped at the hopelessness in his voice. Did he really think you didn’t want him? That you hadn’t been fantasizing about feeling his lips against yours for years? Couldn’t he  feel  the need rolling off of you in waves? “Look— look at me, please,” You cradled his jaw in your hands and tipped his head up to force him to look you in the eyes. He seemed to want to look anywhere but your face in that moment. “ Please ,” His gaze trailed upwards and your breath caught in your throat. You kissed him softly but firmly and felt his eyelashes flutter against your face as he closed his eyes. Your voice was hardly even a whisper as you spoke against his lips. “ You’re all I ever really wanted, Saichi.”

He pulled back and gave you an indecipherable look. His breaths came quick and shallow, his chest heaving against yours, and for a moment you thought he might be hurt. “Saichi? Are you—“

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered as if in reverence. 

“What?”

“You’re beautiful, [F/N],” He said, and pulled you down into a long kiss. He let go and kissed under your jaw, biting down where your neck met your shoulder. You unwittingly ground down on his hardened cock and felt him shudder at the sensation. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

“Saichi, take off my shirt,” You whispered, and he scrambled to comply. He tugged it off and whipped it somewhere in the front seat before ogling you shamelessly, a blush adorning his cheeks and what you could see of his chest. You kissed him hard before pulling back to slide off your pants, and though you were anything but graceful while doing it, he looked at you like you were giving him a striptease. You climbed back over his thighs and pinched at the fabric of his shirt. “Yours too.”

“Anything for you, princess,” He smirked, regaining some of his gentle confidence, and your lips parted around a whimper at the pet name he gave you. In an instant his shirt was gone, and you were shuffling back to allow him to push his sweatpants down and pull out his swollen cock. Subconsciously you licked your lips, and if Saichi noticed he didn’t seem to care, instead pushing your panties aside and pulling you closer to get right to the main event of the night. You ground up against his length and he choked back a groan, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Saichi,” You breathed, keening into his touch as his hand came down to lazily rub at your clit. You bucked into his hand and he kissed you roughly before you could even finish your sentence. “Saichi, I want you. Just fuck me, please—“ 

A strangled moan ripped from your throat when he lifted you up and pushed inside you, slamming you down all the way onto his thick cock without warning or preparation. You shivered, muscles clenching, tightening so wonderfully around him that he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. The fullness you felt in the bottom of your abdomen was so new, and it took a moment for you to get used to his size, kissing him with lips parted and letting him sweep his tongue against yours with a feral moan. Your hips rocked against his tentatively and he practically clawed at you, wrapped up in the feeling of his muscular thighs flexing beneath yours as he shallowly thrust up into you. 

“Ah— S-Sai—  mnn!”  He swallowed each of your whimpers and moans with ones of his own, his lips never leaving yours except to bite at your neck, leaving behind stinging bruises that made your lower back twitch and your core throb with want. He thumbed at your clit with no rhythm or pace, watching to see what made you tighten around him most; what made your eyes roll back and your lips detach from his with a wet moan. 

“Fucking hell, you’re tight,” He growled, and a familiar tingling sensation in your thighs told you that lasting any longer than this was a fool’s errand. Saichi seemed to be reaching his end, too, from the way he clutched at your ass and panted against your mouth, humid breaths making you feel warm in your whole body. 

“Saichi, please, I’m gonna—“

“Do it. Come apart for me,” He fucked up into you at a speed you couldn’t have anticipated, the tip of his cock pressing further with each thrust, and you were coming, shivering in his lap and milking him for every drop of his come as he shuddered inside you. A ringing in your ears forced you to lean your head on his shoulder as he kept fucking you through your orgasm, and your eyes shut so tightly that you saw shapes behind your eyelids. His skin was feverish and coated with sweat much like yours, and the way your chests pressed together grounded you in the blinding sensation of being fucked so roughly and so fast. His hips finally slowed, and he drew soft circles over your hips, as if to apologize for gripping you so hard. You pulled back to look at his face and were surprised to see him staring at you so lovingly, eyes glazed over in the afterglow of everything. 

“That was. . .” You trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Perfect? Amazing? So, so worth it?

“Hopefully the first time, and not the last. . .?” He murmured, carding a hand through your matted hair and resting it on the back of your neck. Your heart pulsed and you tiredly smiled up at him.

“Wanna see if you’re really immortal?” 


End file.
